The Tales of Legacy High
by Illusion Sky
Summary: An ordinary high school fic facing chaotic stuff and more. Parings MIGHT come out.
1. Beginning

Minori: Yo! Minori here. Mah parents took my PS2 away cuz I get REALLY bad grades. But I've been secretly been playing it at my friend's place. Still, that's not enough, ya know? I'm currently at the Bandit's lair, facing Moses. Yeah, I know, I am SOOO slow. But I've also been watching videos at youtube so I get to watch some scenes. And there's also a walkthrough(cheat). I want to give life to this fanfiction. Hehe. Well, anyway, this is my first high school fic so please be easy on me. Also, as a warning, I am a HUGE fan of Jay. Yes, never in my life, I've been this obsessed with a game character. I am totally crazy with Jay lately. I once squeezed him to death. Haha...Well, anyway, please read and review! After all, the only one who can give life to it...is you.

Disclaimer: Waahhh! I...don't...own...Legendia!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Tales of Legacy High

Chapter One: Beginning

Senel Coolidge splashed his face with cold water. He switched the sink and sighed heavily. With his wet hand, he touched the reflection of himself. Senel and his sister, Shirley, were currently at Legacy High. It was their first time transferring to a completely different area. They used to live at the mainland until a storm hit the place and destroyed their house. It's on construction for now...or so he thought. But who cares? It was his sister he was worried about. She has calm and quiet personality, which made people pick on her easily. Still, there wasn't anything he could do...at least, till after school. For now, all he could do was wish Shirley and him good luck. Although luck was a hopeless desire…

---

As Senel entered his classroom, it was full of students chatting random things. That was great. He hated getting attention and thank god that it was before class. Suddenly, a mysterious looking boy came forward with a smile. "Hello. I haven't seen your face before. Are you new?"

Senel stood there, dumbfounded as the boy continued. "You're dressed like an alliance marine. You look pretty strong."

Senel turned away, ignoring him. But the boy turned back to Senel's gaze and continued, "So, are you strong or are you not?"

"Who cares," said Senel for the first time as he turned away again.

"I care. I really want to know. I NEED to know. I can't stand it when there's something I don't know, you know?"

"No."

He thought the boy would leave, but all he did was inched away and gathered attention by saying, "Hey, if anyone can beat me, they get fifty thousand gald!" Instantly, everyone turned to Senel and the boy. The boy turned to Senel with a look of confusion and said, "That's what this person just said!"

The hell?

"Hey, what are you trying to do?" Senel asked.

The boy smiled and backed away as the crowd gathered around Senel. Senel was pissed at this, but confidently struck back.

"Sounds like a good time to me!" said one of the students as he stepped in.

"Yeah, I'll take you up on that!" said another.

This was starting to get annoying. He absolutely had enough. "Get out of my way." His fingertips started to glow and the crowd looked horrified.

"H..His fingertips! They're glowing!." Said a male student.

"W...wait, this guy's an eren?" Said another.

The boy watched Senel away from the crowd as Senel's fingertips continues to glow. "He can use eres...interesting. Iron eres, I persume. He certainly looks like the type who acts before he thinks." The boy turned to the crowd and spoke, "Come on now folks! Don't hold back! It's fifty thousand gald remember? Fifty thousand!'

The crowd turned the the boy looking uneasy, "Yeah, but still..."

"I dunno. I mean, it's not that like we can use eres..." said another.

Suddenly, the class door opened and the teacher, Will Raynard came in. His eyes widen when he saw the horrifying students gathering around Senel. "Calm down everyone. Get to your seats. And you," said Will as he checked the clipboard to find Senel's name. "Senel Coolidge, the new student. I'm sorry to say this, but you have set the record of our school to get Saturday detention on the first day."

"Can't." said Senel the second after Will assigned him detention.

Will was amazingly surprised. It was his first time a student actually had the guts to debate him. "And that would be?"

"I have a job at weekends." Said Senel.

The crowd started whispering stuff to each other as Will continued the debate. "Well, guess you're going to have to make some excuse for that. Okay people, enough talking. Class is already starting. Senel, go sit somewhere you like." Said Will trying to loosen Senel's glare.

Senel looked around, hoping to find that idiot who put him into trouble, but he...was gone? Is that even possible? He looked around to find somewhere else to sit and it happened to be next to a girl named Chloe Valens. And so, Senel sat next to her as the lectuer-er, lesson started.

---

After what it seemed like an eternity, he finally dashed out of the classroom. His objective was to find Shirley and the one who pulled the prank on him. He spotted Shirley across the hall...with a man with red hair. Senel quickly pulled Shirley away from him and got ready to fight.

"Senel!" said Shirley. Senel ignored Shirley and continued to glare at the red-haired man.

"So, this is your brother you've been talking about?" said the red-haired man enthusiastically. Shirley nodded. And Senel yet continued to glare.

"What do you want with Shirley?" he asked.

"Wow, wow, watch it. I was just trying to be friends." Said the red-haired man. But that wasn't enough to convince Senel. He was already advancing toward the red-haired man to punch him. The red-haired man side stepped and was about to counter by punching him back, but was stopped by something that came across his fists. "Ow!" said the red-haired man as he examined his hand. He looked at the ground to find the source that hit him and it happened to be...an apple?

"I think that would be enough, Moses." Said a voice from above. Senel, Shirley, and Moses looked up to find the owner of the voice.

"You!" said Senel, remembering the nasty prank pulled on him.

"Jay! What's up? You know, you can't be tall by just sitting somewhere higher." Said Moses. Shirley giggled. Senel still looked furious.

"Look who's talking, Mr. Stupid." Said Jay as he jumped off the tree. He started walking away, until Senel was about to attack from behind. But Jay disappeared and reappeared behind Senel with his back facing his. "My my...you certainly are pitiful."

Senel quickly stepped back, looking angry more than ever as Jay called out to Moses, "Let's go, Mr. Stupid. Before you do anything more stupid."

Moses picked up the apple and tossed it to Shirley who caught it. "See ya later, hon."

---

Later, at the small house Senel and Shirley was borrowing at the town of Werites Beacon, Shirley was talking to Senel about what happened. "Senel, I know you're trying to protect me, but you're not the only one. Moses saved me from other people who were being mean to me. Please, try to be friendly. Okay?"

With a sigh, Senel answered, "Fine."

"I think you would be good friends with Moses if you get to know him. Can we try?"

"Sure. Whatever." Said Senel, not caring much.

---

"Hey, Jay, what do you think about that dude?" asked Moses as Jay continued to watch out the window of Café De Eres.

"Hmm? Senel? He's fine, I guess." Said Jay not really paying attention. "Though I heard he's got Saturday detention on his first day of Legacy High."

"You serious? Even I'm not that bad!" said Moses as Jay chuckled. "Hey, I came up with something. Care to listen?" said Moses as they continued to watch the scenery out the window.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minori: End of chapter one! Hope it wasn't that horrible to read. I was so eager bout this, I finished it in one day! Haha! Uh, yeah.


	2. Echelon

Me: So yeah, I am currently challenging the idiot castle turtle or whatever it's called at the Waterways. Moses shots an arrow at it, battle starts, man, its defenses are high. But! I have successfully defeated it. The bad news is: MY DAMN SISTER TOLD MY PARENTS THAT I WAS PLAYING GAME. I.AM. DOOMED! Dammit! One day, I WILL get revenge! Hear me say! Gaahhh! I shall avenge myself! Sigh. Life has plans to ruin itself one after another. Can't blame it. That's life. Anyhow, starting on Chapter two. I myself think this chapter is screwed. So please forgive me. And before we start:

Me: Jay you're so awesome!

Hugs.

Jay: Can't…breathe…!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2. Echelon

"Come on, Senel!" said Shirley as she dragged Senel to the cafeteria.

"Shirley, do I have to?" Senel whined.

"Senel, please. I want you to at least make friends." Said Shirley desperately.

Senel didn't say anything until they reached the cafeteria. She was the one and only person he didn't want to argue with. Shirley immediately led Senel to where Moses and Jay were sitting. Moses was giving comments about Jay's height. And Jay just being Jay…ignoring the idiot. This is where Senel and Shirley come in. And Moses continues talking…

"Even if you get stronger, you won't be taller-,"

"Hello there Alliance marine," said Jay making Moses look up as well.

"Hey there, hon. Is there anything we can do for ya?" Moses asked politely.

"Can we sit together with you?" said Shirley.

"Sure. Ain't no problem. Right Jay?" said Moses turning to Jay.

Jay gave his answer by simply nodding. Senel sat across Moses as Shirley did to Jay. Moses started sucking his orange juice from a straw and Jay nibbling an apple. Senel didn't feel like eating anything so he just stared at empty space while Shirley started digging her lunch bag.

"Faw. Fwat e'cholnn ar yu?" said Moses still drinking.

"What?" said Senel, not getting what Moses said.

Moses stopped drinking and repeated, "What's your echelon?"

"Echelon?" Senel and Shirley asked in a unison.

Moses' eyes widen. "Don't tell me you don't know 'bout it!"

"Uhh…" Senel started. Neither him or Shirley had no idea what Moses was talking about.

"Echelon is something that represents who you are at Legacy High. Take it as a house game. You get some sort of occupation by who you are." Jay explained. "Also, you'll earn something called titles for certain events or action that's been taken. Sometimes, the titles you earn are depending on what echelon you are."

"Okay, I've no idea what you just said. Give us an example." Said Senel. "What…uh…echelon is Moses?"

Moses spoke dramatically. "Don't be surprised. I, Moses Sandor, is chief of-,"

"Stupid bandits." Jay spat.

Moses stood up. "Bandits ain't stupid! And I'm more than a bandit! I'm chief of bandits!" said Moses furiously as Jay continued eating his apple.

Senel and Shirley laughed. For the first time, Senel was enjoying something about this school.

"Aw, not you too!" said Moses turning to them.

"Sorry." Said Senel as he stopped laughing. "And what are the titles for?" he asked.

"Whoever has the most at the end of the year wins." Said Moses sat down.

"Win what?"

Moses and Jay looked at each other for a moment. They turned to Senel and shrugged.

"Dunno. That's all people been saying. No one really knows. The winners always said nothing about it." Said Moses.

"So much for that information." Said Senel as he glanced at Jay. "And what echelon are you?"

"Information dealer." Said Jay plainly. "And are you planning to be?"

Senel shrugged. He never really thought about it. "Alliance marine…I guess? It is who I am."

"What 'bout you, hon?" Moses asked Shirley. But before she can answer, someone else did.

"She's the Merines." Said a female voice.

The party looked to see three weird looking people who were two male and one female.

Moses grinned. "What's up horny women?"

"Shut up, bandit." The 'horny woman' replied.

"Once again, stupid bandit, to be exact." Said Jay as he tossed the core of the apple to a trashcan over everyone. "It's been quite long, Melanie."

"Hmph. I see you're looking the same as always," said a man with green spiky hair who stepped forward.

"Melanie, Cashel, we didn't come here to chat. Just get the girl." Said the other man.

"Aren't you a killjoy, Stingle." Said Cashel looking over his shoulder.

"He's got a point. We shouldn't get ourselves much attention." Said Melanie cautiously.

"Whatever." Said Cashel looking away. Stingle shrugged.

"Now hold on just a minute! First of all who says Shirley's a Merines?" said Moses standing up again. Seriously. What the hell's going on? First this weird echelon thing, then titles, now something about the Merines? What the hell does it mean anyway?

Melanie folded her arms. "Because Commander Vaclav says so. And for your information, he already signed her name as the Merines." With that, she grabbed Shirley's hand. Shirley struggled for freedom but Melanie just gripped her arm hard.

"What! Who the hell do you think you are?" Senel stood up as well, looking angry. Even though he had no idea what a Merines is, that Vaclav dude had no right to do such thing.

Cashel laughed. "We should be asking you the same thing. What's your echelon?"

Unable to tell if he really should say this since he hadn't signed up, Senel gave Cashel the answer. "Alliance Marine."

Cashel smiled wickedly under his mask. "Marine, eh? I guess that means you're strong. Well then, show me what you got."

Senel charged at Cashel immediately as they stumbled over tables making many people scream while others were cheering on for the new kid. Watching Senel taking on Cashel made Moses' tension go up.

"This party's just getting started!" Moses was about to plunge over Melanie since she was too distracted watching Senel and Cashel fighting. But unfortunately, Jay grabbed Moses' shoulder, stopping him.

"C'mon Jay. We ain't gonna let Vaclav's moron's take over us!" Moses protested. Jay sighed.

"Listen, Moses," Jay whispered something on Moses' ears.

After whispering, Moses was grinning, wanting to proceed to the method Jay had commanded him. "Gotcha." He answered. Jay nodded as he ducked under the table quickly. Moses stood up the table and yelled,

"Food fight!"

All attention went to Moses including Senel, Cashel, and Melanie. Taking this an advantage, Moses kicked an applesauce on the table at Melanie's face. With that being the signal, everyone started screaming happily and started throwing foods all over the place.

"Ungh!" Melanie tried to wipe her face as she unhand Shirley.

Before Stingle could grab Shirley, a can of soda was aimed at his face and was sprayed all over him by Jay. Jay grabbed Shirley's hand and they escaped the cafeteria before Stingle or Melanie could touch them.

Senel's fight with Cashel was also interrupted by Moses who forced him out of the battle field of...foods. Cashel was to chase after them, only to be get hit by a pizza. This is how Vaclav's right-handed people were to be handled? Pathetic.

Senel and Moses met up with Jay and Shirley at the hallway, panting. After taking short breaths, Moses laughed.

"Haha, suckers! Wish I could see their face when they report Vaclav-,"

"Ahem." A voice interrupted from behind. There stood none other than Will Raynard, strict teacher among all people in Legacy High. "What are you all doing out here? Shouldn't you be at the cafeteria eating lunch?"

The party exchanged looks not knowing what to say. Suddenly, Jay stepped forward saying, "We were. But Melanie, Cashel, and Stingle started a food fight. We barely escaped."

Will looked at each of them before saying, "Alright. I'll check it out. I want all of you to be away from the cafeteria as possible." And left without another word. When the teacher was out of sight, Moses started laughing again.

"Nice one, Jay!"

"Amazing." Said Senel. "I don't think I've met anyone who thinks fast as you, Jay."

"I'll thank you for the compliment." Said Jay. "Still, we should get away from the cafeteria as possible. We aren't exactly safe here."

"We ain't safe anywhere to be honest with y'all." Moses commented. "But we should move to the grass area. It's pretty quiet there during lunch."

"I'm surprised. You know how to use your brain." Jay slightly laughed. Moses snorted and walked ahead, Senel, Shirley, and Jay behind him.

Like what Moses said, there was practically no one in the grass field. It was wide enough for a few soccer fields. They sat down under a tall tree. The sky was cloudy and it seemed like it was going to rain and the air was moist. It wasn't much of a shade under the tree.

"Jay, Moses, tell me about the Merines and this 'Commander Vaclav'," Said Senel. He was still unsure of what the Merines was. He pretty much understood about the echelon, which was still confusing, but will probably get used to it in a week or so. To Moses, the question sounded-

"That was pretty random." He laid down on the grass, stretching and yawning before explaining, "Merines is a high level of echelon. They get great amount of respect, but no one's ever tried to get their echelon as one."

That made Senel wonder. "If the Merines is popular and all, why doesn't no one sign up for it?"

"No one dared trying to be a Meriens. Especially when…" Moses cut off.

That made Shirley's mind filled with fear. With a weary voice she asked, "When?"

"Last year." Jay answered. "The Merines who was forced to be one, like you, by Vaclav. It was…awful. Let's leave it at that. Even before Vaclav was here, not many people wanted to be a Merines. It's very tiring, so I've heard."

Shirley looked down with an empty mind. A great responsibility was in her hands right now. Anyone would be freaked out. Senel carried on the conversation. "And Vaclav?"

"Plain old jerk." Said Moses and Jay in a unison.

"I suggest you don't get involved with him as much as possible. It's such a pain. Believe me." Jay sighed.

They spend a few minutes laying down, relaxing, Jay talking how stupid Moses is, Moses saying how short Jay is, stuff about school subjects, how Moses is stupid, and how Jay is short. Senel himself changed the subject very often because he didn't want Shirley to think about the Merines and all, which seemed pretty obvious. After all, he is someone who's action over words.

Soon, the bell rang and they went back to their classes as Shirley took one last look at the clouded sky and chased after Senel who was waiting for her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: I dunno if this makes sense or not. I heavily apologize if it doesn't. As for the NormaxChloe request, it'll be in the next chapter. It'll be very light though. Sorry again. I'm not much of a romance person.


End file.
